The Little Merboy 2: Return to the Sea
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Sora dreamed about becoming a human. His son Skye dreams of becoming a merman. Sequel to The Little Merboy! read and review!
1. Skye

**Hurky: Hey, guys! I bet you weren't expecting a sequel to the hit fanfic The Little Merboy!**

**Sora: Question, Hurky! Kairi has twins in Dude, Where's Kairi's Sanity, but she has one kid here. How come?**

**Hurky: Uh, because I wrote only one kid in long before DWKS. **

**Kairi: And now, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts whatsoever and she doesn't own the Disney version of The Little Mermaid. She hasn't even seen the sequel to it, yet! Now please enjoy the story.

* * *

**

When Sora and Kairi were 20 years old, they got married after knowing each other since they were fourteen, just seven years after they met. A year later, Kairi gave birth to a baby boy whom she and Sora had named Skye. He had Sora's spiky hairdo (just at birth) and his bright blue eyes but his hair color was Kairi's.

Just five days after he was born, Kairi was released from the hospital and took Skye home. His grandmother, who was Sora's mother, a woman who was only 38 years old, was waiting there. She wore a long green sundress and slip on shoes. Her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore a seashell necklace and seashell earrings on her ears. She smiled as soon as Sora and Kairi walked in with their newborn son.

"Here he is!" said Sora as he set the baby down in a blue and white bassinet. He stood back and joined his wife and his mother to adore the squirming baby lying in the bassinet.

"He's just beautiful!" said Sora's mother with a smile on her face. She was happy. Her youngest son was finally a father and it made her a first-time grandma.

Sora and Kairi smiled.

"Hello?" called an all-too-familiar voice.

Sora turned around to find Riku, along with his fiancee, Namine, walking in. Namine immediately ran to the bassinet.

"OMG, is this Skye?" asked Namine, looking into the bassinet.

Sora nodded.

"Wow, he's so beautiful!" squealed Namine.

"That's what I said!" joked Sora's mother.

"I'm surprised that Skye wasn't born with a tail or gills." spoke up Riku.

Okay, here's the truth. Sora was born a merman and lived in the ocean as Prince of Atlantica until he was fourteen when his interest in humans led him to his rescuing of Kairi from a sinking cruise ship in a storm. After that, he made a deal with the sea warlock Ansem to become a human only if he traded his voice for legs. Without thinking, Sora gave Ansem his voice and joined Kairi on the surface. Riku was also born a merman and was Sora's best friend for the longest time but, as punishment for not keeping a better watch over the prince, was turned into a human by Sora's mother, the queen. So, Riku was forced to live life on land, which he thought was torture until he met Namine. When Ansem snuck ashore and used Sora's voice to disguise his own, he made Kairi believe that he was the guy who saved her and made her fall in love with him, but Riku and Namine exposed Ansem and helped Sora get his voice back, but he turned back into a merman when he failed to kiss Kairi. After defeating Ansem, Sora chose to remain a human but Riku waited about two years and became a human himself after that. Now, several years later, Sora and Kairi were married with a newborn son and Riku and Namine were engaged to be married soon.

"He's right," said Sora. "But there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Actually," spoke up the queen in a serious tone of voice. "There is. Even though Ansem's been gone for several years, it doesn't mean that the threat has diminished. Sebastion has told me that there is a new threat under there. Another sea warlock named Axel has been making threats. We're doing all we can to keep him away from the palace or the surface. So far, the threat is minor, but I recommend that you keep a close eye on Skye when he plays in the water when he gets older."

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine stood there in silence and shock. Finally, Sora looked up and grinned.

"Don't worry, Mom," he said. "We'll keep a close eye out for him."

* * *

**14 years later...**

Fourteen years have passed (**Hurky: Duh!**) and Skye grew up to look and even sound just like his father at that age, except his hair was auburn and he wore a blue bodysuit, but his feet were a lot smaller than his father's. He even grinned and pouted just like how his father used to. His parents still lived by the ocean, so there was a lot of swimming during the summer. Sora, who was now 35 years old, took his mother's warning of the new sea warlock seriously and only let Skye swim out to a certain point. Skye didn't care. He just absolutely loved the sea. He even thought about mermaids and mermen. He and his friends, Nicky and Rebecca, who were twins and Riku and Namine's kids, often read about them in books.

One sunny afternoon, Skye walked on the beach, thinking about a dream he had the night before. In the dream, his father told him that he was really a merman-turned-into-a human (really the ending to the first Little Merboy, but then I decided to make things different)...

* * *

Skye, Nicky, Rebecca ,and their parents decided to take a walk on the beach. Sora and Riku took the time to tell their offspring what they once were.they and their parents decided to take a walk on the beach. Sora and Riku took the time to tell their offspring what they once were.

"Skye,do you ever stare into the ocean and wonder what's out there?" asked Sora as he walked next to his son.

Skye shook his spiky auburn head. "Not really." he replied, sounding like Sora from KH1. "Why?"

Riku laughed. "Well, have you ever heard of mermaids?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have, Daddy." said Rebecca as she adjusted her glasses. "They're people who are half human, but they have a fish tail instead of legs. They're also fictional. I've read about them in tons of books!"

"You would read about them, you do read a lot of books, nerd!" said her twin, Nicky, who sounded just like Riku at that age.

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at her brother, who just snickered.

"Guys..." said Riku impatiently, a little tired of listening to his kids bicker all the time. "Sora and I are trying to tell you that mermaids are not fictional."

"They're not?" asked Skye.

Sora nodded.

"Was it because you saw a mermaid when you were a kid, Dad?" asked Skye, feeling both very curious and interested.

"To tell you the truth, what we're trying to tell you is that..." said Sora.

"Your dads were mermen." spoke up Kairi from behind Sora, who was walking with Namine.

"NO WAY!" said Skye. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Sora and Riku shook their heads.

"Does this mean I'm half-mermaid?" asked Nicky.

"Merman," corrected Rebecca. "Unless you're a girl."

"Not really." replied Namine.

"Then how come you have legs?" asked Skye to Sora.

"Because your grandmother turned me into a human after I dealt with an evil sea warlock named Ansem." said Sora. "When I was your age, I had become very interested in humans, and I..."

And so, Sora told the story about how he became a human to his son and his best friend's kids...

* * *

Skye thought it was a weird dream. He also thought that there was no possible way that his dad or Nicky and Rebecca's dad were mermen. But come to think of it, Sora never talked about his childhood to his son. Skye thought that maybe he could find a good time to ask him, now that he thought about it.

He ran to his house, ran inside, and found a tall man wearing a blue polo shirt and black pants helping a woman with the same hair color as Skye wearing a long, pink dress with dinner. The man always wore blue shirts.

"Hey, Dad," said Skye. "Is this a good time?"

The man, who was Sora, looked up from the carrots he was cutting up. "What?" he asked. "Oh, uh, sure!"

Skye pulled up a chair and sat down. "What was your childhood like?" he asked eagerly.

Sora stopped cutting carrots and just stared at them for a little while. _No. I can't tell him. I have to protect him._thought Sora. He looked up. "Uh, I have a really fuzzy memory about that time of my life. I can only remember up to when I was thirteen." he lied.

Skye pouted. "Really?" he asked sadly.

Sora sighed. "I'm afraid so." he said. "Now why don't you go watch TV or something?"

Skye didn't say anything. He slid out of his chair and walked out of the kitchen.

"How come you didn't tell him?" spoke up Kairi as she turned on the pilot of the stove and turned to Sora.

Sora shook his head as he watched his son go into the den and walk upstairs. "I can't tell him anything about my life before I became human." he replied. "Remember that we vowed to never tell him?"

"Well, what if he finds out one day?" asked Kairi skeptically as she crossed her arms. "He's bound to find out what you once were."

Sora ran his fingers through his spiky hair and sighed. "I don't know." he replied. "Maybe we should just tell him, but then he'll want to go into the ocean to find my mother and my brother."


	2. The dreams

That night, when Skye went to bed and fell asleep, he began to have another crazy dream. It was underwater. All was quiet and peaceful. Fish swam around, and the seaweed swayed in the water. Skye didn't know what was going on until he saw something swimming by. It was a silhouette of a large fish. But it had an upper body of a human and spiky hair. There was another figure just like that swimming with him, but it was muscular, and it had long hair, just a little above his shoulders.

_What the heck is that?_ thought Skye.

Right when the figures swam by, Skye shot up in bed. He sat there, in a cold sweat and panting like he had just ran a marathon.

"Why do I keep having these crazy dreams?" he asked himself.

He turned to his nightstand and saw that it was almost three. Skye yawned and drifted back to sleep. Just as he did that, he had another dream. This time, there was a girl with short auburn hair, wearing a long, pink dress, and she was lying on the shore, soaking wet and passed out. The spiky haired figure, who was no longer in a silhouette, was in full color, and he was sitting next to the girl, giving her CPR.

"Please wake up," the boy said to himself has he compressed his hands the girl's chest. Then, he breathed into her mouth. He did this repeatedly until she woke up and spat out water.

"Relax," said the voice calmly. It sounded just like Skye's own voice! "Everything will be okay!"

Suddenly, a girl's voice called over to the auburn haired girl and before she was fully awake, the boy for some reason crawled over to the ocean and went underwater. Skye saw that the boy had a tail. A mermaid's tail. Something else was about to happen, but then Skye felt someone shaking him and saying his name.

"Skye, wake up!" said the familiar voice. "Time for school."

Skye opened his eyes and saw that it was his mother, Kairi, sitting on his bed next to him.

"Oh, hey Mom." said Skye, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You looked like you had a bad dream." explained Kairi. "Is everything okay at school? Are you flunking something? Or did you get into a fight with Nicky or Rebecca?"

"Everything's fine, Mom!" reassured Skye. "Nothing out of the ordinary's going on. Just had a weird dream."

Kairi kissed her son on the cheek and stood up. "You better get ready for school. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." she said. She walked out.

Skye got out of bed, threw on his blue bodysuit, a white long-sleeved hoodie, and yellow and white shoes and then stormed downstairs, where his parents were sitting and eating breakfast. They ate blueberry waffles, fruit, and orange juice while Skye ate bagels with cream cheese and lox. He loved bagels with cream cheese and lox, and he ate them nearly every morning. Sometimes, Kairi and Sora ate bagels, too, but Sora never ate the lox. He always said that he wouldn't eat fish of any kind. Not even shrimp, and his wife and son were total shrimp fans. After Skye ate, he put his backpack over his shoulders and ran out the door. He got out just in time to catch Nicky and Rebecca walking by.

"Hey, Skye!" said Rebecca as Skye caught up to them.

"What's up?" asked Nicky. "Did ya sleep okay?"

"Not really," replied Skye. "I keep having these weird dreams. I just found out last night that it's a spiky haired mermaid."

"A spiky haired mermaid?" repeated Nicky. "You're right. That _is _weird."

"There was also a long haired mermaid." pointed out Skye. "Maybe that was a girl...but then it was muscular."

"Could be a really muscular girl!" said Nicky.

"As our dad would say, he'd say 'You're tripping!'" said Rebecca, deepening her voice when she said "You're tripping." She giggled.

"Yeah. Maybe I haven't had enough sleep." said Skye.

They got to school and Skye went to his math class. He always hated math. And the teacher didn't help. He was boring and he would drone on and on about one specific type of math problem for forty of the fifty-five minute class period. Skye always took the time to fall asleep and would later get the answers from Nicky, who sat on the other side of the room. Today, the second Skye plopped into his desk, he fell asleep. He slept for about five minutes when he had another weird dream. It was on shore this time. The background looked familiar, and so did the people in it. But Skye couldn't figure it out. There was a spiky brown haired boy about his own age, wearing nothing but a blue towel, and he was trying to walk. The auburn haired girl was there, too. She seemed to be helping him. The boy had his left arm around the girl's shoulders and took steps with her.

"You must be really hurt," said the girl to the boy. "You're having trouble walking."

The boy shook his head.

"You're not hurt?" asked the girl.

The boy nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to try and let you walk on your own," said the girl. "Think you can do it, yet?"

The boy nodded once again. He took his arm from the girl's shoulders and stood on his own. He slowly took a few steps, but then fell. The girl rushed to the boy, but he waved her off and stood up. His legs hurt and they felt weak from having no weight on them before. He began to walk a little more faster this time, but better. He felt that he was getting stronger.

"That's great!" said the girl. "Come on. I'll take you to my place to get you cleaned up."

The boy smiled and went, slowly, with the girl.

Skye was about to find out more when he felt someone shaking him.

"Skye, wake up!" said a voice.

Skye opened his eyes and saw Nicky standing in front of him. Rebecca was in a different classroom first period.

"You slept the whole period, man!" said Nicky. "Time for history!"

Skye grinned and picked up his backpack.

That night, at dinner, Skye thought about the weird dreams he was having. He didn't want to tell his parents about it because they would just tell him that he was having problems with school. But the kids in his dreams looked awfully familiar. Who were they? Why do these dreams keep recurring? 


	3. Axel

**Hurky: OMFG, sorry for the lack of updates! I have been extremely busy, like finals and my graduation.**

**Riku: But now we have all summer to do updates and stuff!**

**Sora: This chapter is sure to be good. Here's the next chapter of The Little Merboy 2: Return to the Sea!**

**

* * *

**As we had finished off in the last chapter, Skye sat at the dinner table with his parents. They all ate their dinner in silence. Skye was thinking about the dreams he was having. Finally, Sora spoke. 

"Skye, we got a few calls from your teachers," he said. "It appears that you've been falling asleep in class a lot. Is everything okay? Or have you been up all night, playing video games again?"

Skye speared the broccoli on his plate with his fork and looked up at his father. "Uh, no." he lied. "I've been working on that upcoming math final, remember?"

"That's right." Kairi said to Sora with a nod. "He did tell me about that final." She turned to Skye, who was yawning. "But your teacher says that you've been falling asleep at your desk a lot. You need to get to bed earlier."

"Maybe." mumbled Skye. He stood up and took his plate. "May I be excused?"

Sora and Kairi let Skye leave the table and then went to the large living room to watch some TV on the couch. Skye was telling the truth about his final. He just didn't want to tell his parents about his dreams. They would just tell him that he was crazy.

Skye walked over to the couch, plopped down on it, and turned on the TV, where a movie was on. He felt a little too tired to channel surf. He lied down and closed his eyes. When he felt like he opened them again, he was on a yacht. There were white decorations strewn everywhere and there was a long red carpet with rose petals on them. There were also a lot of chairs and people were sitting on them. Up ahead of Skye was a couple and a minister. The woman of the couple wore a long, white wedding dress with a veil. The man wore a white tuxedo, standing next to the woman. Skye recognized it as a wedding. This couple was getting married. And they looked familiar to him, but how?

Suddenly, the scene changed to a hospital scene. Skye thought that someone had died, but it turned out that someone had been born. The same man and woman were there, only the woman was in a hospital bed, with her long, red hair damp with sweat, but she was smiling and holding a small baby while the man sat next to her, admiring the baby. Skye thought the baby was all too familiar. He saw the baby in pictures somewhere, but where?

"So, what will we name him?" asked the auburn haired woman to the spiky haired man. "I can't think of any boy names. I was hoping it would be a girl, and I had a bunch of girl names already picked out, but I guess I hoped too much."

The man smiled and chuckled a little. "How about-" he said until Skye felt someone picking him up and walking.

Skye opened his eyes to find his father, carrying him up the stairs in a piggy back ride. Skye had his head resting on Sora's left shoulder and his arms were slumped lifelessly. Sora was a strong man, since he was muscular, but Skye also didn't weigh a whole lot, either. He was slender because of all the swimming he does year-round.

"Mmph." mumbled Skye, still half-asleep.

"You fell asleep on the couch." explained Sora, right when he finished walking up the stairs and started down the long hallway. "Your mom and I don't really like you sleeping there. You need your bed."

He walked into his son's room and put Skye gently on his bed. Sora kissed his son on the forehead. "Good night." he said. Then, he walked off.

As Skye closed his eyes for the last time that night, he thought, _Whoa, Dad hasn't carried me up the steps since I was a kid! He kisses me on the forehead every now and then, but...man, I've been REALLY sleepy..._

Then, he drifted into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean, a merman with spiky red hair wearing a cloak was sitting in Ansem's old lair, looking into Ansem's old crystal ball at Sora, who was walking downstairs.

"I can't believe this!" said the man angrily. "How can Sora live happily, after defeating my mentor? In the past several years, he was able to marry that Kairi girl and mate to create that foolish boy Skye? I'll bet you that he was an accident."

"But Axel," said a slithery voice. "Sora and Kairi wanted a child. They tried a few times before they succeeded."

"Quiet, Flotsam." said Axel.

Ansem's eels, Flotsam and Jetsam both swam in and stopped to float in front of Axel.

"Ansem was the best mentor I have ever had." said Axel. "But that stupid merboy Sora defeated him. Why? Because he was self-centered, that's why! He only wanted to be a human. He didn't care about what would happen to the merpeople if he wasn't going to be here to take the throne when his mother and brother perished."

"He's not a merboy anymore." said Jetsam. "He's a human. He grew up to become a man."

Axel floated up. Because his cloak was so long, you couldn't have been able to see his tail, so it looked like he was standing if he was close to the ocean floor. He was silent for a minute.

"You know," said Axel, with his anger fading and his frown turning into a smirk. "Skye thinks of his father as a role model. I can meet Skye and expose him to what his father really is! Skye will never want to speak to his father again! Besides, those dreams I keep sending him aren't working anyway!"

Axel laughed to himself as the image in the crystal ball changed from Sora to Skye, sleeping peacefully in his room.

The next morning, Skye woke up feeling refreshed. He felt that he wouldn't fall asleep in math class. After eating breakfast, Skye grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. He walked the soft sands of Destiny Islands to Nicky and Rebecca's house. Axel was waiting by the sea shack, as a human. Axel had the ability to turn himself and anyone into a human. He stood there, bored.

"Where is this kid?" he asked himself. Right when he said his comment, he saw a spiky auburn haired boy walking across from him.

"Heh heh, showtime!" said Axel with a chuckle. _I want to see how this Skye kid is._

* * *

**Sora: He better not mentally contaminate my son!**

**Kairi: He's my son, too!**

**Riku: Where is that kid, anyway?**

**Hurky: He doesn't come to Authoress' Corner. Please review:-P**


	4. Finally a merman

Axel was walking up to Skye when suddenly, a flock of seagulls flew over to him, attacking him.

"AHHHH!" screamed Axel, running around, flailing his arms wildly as he tried to get the birds out of his hair. Skye walked by him, staring at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, what's with that guy?" Skye asked himself, watching Axel get attacked. He shrugged his shoulders and walked by.

Meanwhile, Sora was sitting at home, looking through photo albums of him, Kairi, and Skye. He thought back to when Skye was little. He stared at a picture of him, with a 5-year old Skye sitting on his broad shoulders while Kairi had her arms around Sora. Sora smiled at that picture. Kairi sat down next to Sora.

"I know," said Kairi. "That one's your favorite."

Sora looked up. "I can't believe that Skye has grown up so fast." he said. "It seems like not too long ago that I was a merman." He still remembered the old days of swimming everywhere, breathing in water instead of air, having swimming fish and seaweed brush against his bare chest, playing with the sea animals, hanging out with Riku, and having a tail instead of legs like it was yesterday.

Kairi put a hand on her husband's shoulder and smiled at the picture. "Or too long ago that we got married and then Skye was born." she said.

She stared at a picture of a baby Skye, wearing sea green pajamas and sleeping on a blue fleece blanket on the couch. He was also sucking his thumb.

Sora sighed and closed the book. "I just have this eerie feeling that something's going to happen and it has to do with Skye. I still have the merman traits." he said.

Sora may be a human now, but he still had the sharp hearing and the senses of a merman.

"What do you mean?" asked Kairi worriedly.

"I think that Axel is nearby." said Sora. "I can smell him. I think he's after Skye."

"What are we going to do?" asked Kairi.

"Find him and drive him back to sea." replied Sora.

When school let out that day, Skye went to to the beach and sat on the giant rock in the water that his father once sat on as a merboy, even though Sora never allowed him to sit on it. He gazed at the ocean dreamily. He would love to become a merman and swim in the sea. His mother told him the stories about merpeople as a child. She even told Skye the story of his father called The Little Merboy, only she didn't tell Skye that the merboy in the story was his own father. Sora didn't even know Kairi told him the story. Nicky and Rebecca joined Skye on the rock.

"Just look at that sea." Skye said dreamily. "Wouldn't it be cool to change into merpeople and go underwater?"

"Maybe." said Nicky. He picked up a rock and tossed it at the water. "I think you're just too lazy to walk on land!"

"Am not!" denied Skye. "I want to live the life of a merman!"

"Well, I wish it was possible." said Rebecca. "To turn into fairy tale creatures. Remember the time I wanted to become a fairy?"

Skye and Nicky snickered. When they were little kids, Rebecca used to wear fairy wings on her back and run around the island. Skye and Nicky just let it slide because she was just doing girl stuff. Her friends were going along with her. They, too, dressed like fairies.

"That's not funny!" said Rebecca, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Rebecca, but you gotta admit it was!" laughed Skye.

Rebecca closed her book and walked off the rock. Her brother followed after her. Skye just remained on the rock, looking at the sea. The sea always made him feel calm and peaceful...

Suddenly, Axel came along and sat next to Skye and looked at the sea.

"Hey there." he said.

"Hi." Skye said, still staring at the sea.

"Whatcha looking at?" asked Axel.

"The sea." Skye replied.

"Makes you think, huh?" asked Axel.

Skye turned to Axel. "Yup." he said with a nod. He turned back to the ocean. "It makes me wish I could become a merman and live under there, but that's just some crazy fairy tale creature. My mom always told me those mermaid stories. I wish they were true..."

"You may be in luck, kid." said Axel. "I happen to be a sorceror. _From the sea_."

Skye's eyes lit up in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

Axel nodded, still grinning like a jack-o-lantern. "If you want, I can turn you into a merman." he said.

"Well, I-" said Skye until he heard a voice.

"SKYE!" yelled Sora. He ran over to the rock and grabbed Skye by the arm.

"Dad!" cried Skye.

"Stay out of this, Skye." Sora said. He looked at Axel and gave him a very dirty look. Then, he walked off with Skye.

"What's the matter with you, Dad?" asked Skye. "He wasn't doing anything."

"It doesn't matter." Sora said sternly. "I don't want you talking to strangers. And I didn't want you out on that rock. It's dangerous." _I know it's Axel. I want to keep you away from him, Skye. You don't know what harm he can do._

When they got home, Sora sent Skye to his room until he was to be called for dinner. Skye sighed and sat at the chair by the open window, letting the cool sea breeze into his room. He stared some more at the ocean in boredom. Suddenly, a note flew in. Skye took it and opened it.

_Dear Kid, _it said. _Meet me at the giant rock after your parents are asleep. Sincerely, The Guy From the Rock, Axel._

Skye folded the note and put it into the pocket of his boardshorts. Could this guy really turn Skye into a merman? He really wanted to know. He decided that he was going to go.

After dinner, Sora let Skye stay out of his room and do whatever he normally did after dinner. He spent the entire evening watching cooking shows with his mother. At about ten o'clock, Sora and Kairi went upstairs to go to bed. Skye waited about half an hour before going to his parents room to check on them. The door was open slightly ajar. Skye saw that Sora and Kairi were already fast asleep in their bed.

_So far so good, _thought Skye. He put on his flip flops and went outside. He ran all the way to the giant rock, where he found Axel.

"Been waiting for you, kid." he said when Skye got there.

"So you can turn me into a merman." he said.

"I'll make you a deal." said Axel. "I'll let you become a merman for three days. Then, after that, you'll become a human again but you must do something for me."

"Sure, anything." Skye said.

"Well, I haven't decided what it is yet, but I'll let you know soon enough." said Axel.

"Turn me into a merman." Skye said.

"Okay!" said Axel. "Go get in the water."

Skye pulled off his shirt and kicked off his flip flops. He walked into the water, deep enough so that water was at his neck.

"Go under." said Axel.

Skye did so. Axel turned himself back into a merman and joined Skye in the water. His gloved hands glowed. Skye felt that his oxygen was running out, but he felt his legs fusing together and he was starting to have the ability to breathe. He closed his eyes and never woke up...that was until he felt something sharp poking at him.

"A merboy." said a Jamaican accent. "What shall we do?"

"I'll take him back to the kingdom." said a male voice. "I think Mom would need to see this."

Skye felt someone picking him up. He opened his eyes. He saw a merman with brown hair that was spiky on only one side of his head carrying him. He looked at what was normally his legs and saw a blue tail. And his feet were replaced with fins.

_Am I really a merman? _thought Skye.

The merman swam him over to a huge castle and went to a room where there was a throne.

"Mother?" called the merman.

A mermaid with long brown hair wearing a seashell top and jewelry came swimming in.

"Ethan!" she said.

"I found someone." said Ethan. He let go of Skye, who fell to the ocean floor. The mermaid stared at Skye for a good long time.

"I think I remember who this is." she said immediately. She swam over to Skye and began to study his appearance. "Hmm...spiky auburn hair, the blue eyes...you must be related to a merman if you have those eyes." She remembered those features of a certain baby she had visited years ago.

"What are you talking about?" asked Skye.

The mermaid smiled. "He even sounds like him at that age." she said.

"Like who?" asked Skye.

"Your father." she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Skye, feeling confused.

"Skye..." said the mermaid.

"How do you know my name?" asked Skye.

"Because I'm your grandmother." said the mermaid.

"You sure don't look like one." said Skye. "And that's impossible? How can you be my grandma? I only have one grandma! My dad said his mother lived somewhere far, far away!"

"I'm your father's mother." said the mermaid.

"You don't live very far from me and my family." said Skye. "Besides, none of my parents are merpeople."

"I'm afraid so." said Skye's grandmother. "To tell you the truth, your father was really a merman."

Skye floated there in shock. "He's a WHAT?" he cried.

"Your father, Sora, was born a merman." said the mermaid...


	5. Learning things

"This can't be true!" denied Skye. "My dad is not a merman!"

Skye's grandmother shook her head. "Well, I'll have to tell you the story." she said. "When your father rescued your mother after her ship was sunk, Sora went to the sea warlock Ansem to turn himself into a human, but he had to trade in his voice for legs."

"Wait, my mom told me this story, but she must have changed a lot of names." said Skye, remembering his mother's story.

"Kairi may have." said the queen. "You know how your father defeated Ansem, right?"

Skye nodded.

"You must be tired." said the queen. "Your uncle will take you to your father's room to sleep for tonight. Tomorrow, we''l talk some more."

Skye tried to swim, but he couldn't figure out how to use his tail.

"Uh, how do I swim, your majesty?" asked Skye.

"Please, Skye, I'm your grandmother, call me grandma." said the queen with a smile. "In order to swim, try flicking your tail."

Skye flicked his tail and ended up floating across the room at high speed. He then flicked his tail lightly and moved at a slower speed. This was going to take some getting used to. His grandmother and uncle smiled and then Ethan went to take Skye to his father's room.

While they were heading there, they talked a little.

"So you've been a human all your life until now," said Ethan. "I've only been a human a couple times to visit my brother, but I'm much more happier in the sea."

The red crab swam alongside them.

"Uh, what's the deal with the crab?" asked Skye.

"I'm not just a crab!" said the crab in the Jamaican accent.

Skye jumped in surprise. "Whoa! A talking crab!"

Ethan laughed. "This is Sebastion." he said. "My mom has relied on Sebastion for years."

"Your father was much trouble!" said Sebastion to Skye. "I tried to keep a good eye on him, but he just kept getting away and doing mischievious things!"

Ethan swam over to a hole in a wall and pointed to it. Skye swam over to it.

"This was my brother's room." said Ethan. "It's been left like this since he became a human."

He and Sebastion both said good night and swam away. Skye swam inside the hole and found a huge room loaded with treasures everywhere. There were books, lamps, music boxes,silverware, toys, you name it. There were a lot of things from the human world lining the walls and on tables. The only other thing that was in the room was a gigantic clam which Sora had once slept in, but he prefered the floor because the clam was annoying to sleep in. Skye swam over to it and lied down in it. The meat was soft and squishy but he found it comfy. He fell asleep on it in no time.

Skye awoke the next morning with stick legs walking all over him.

"Skye, you better get your tail up!" said Sebastion.

Skye opened his eyes and found the crab standing on his bare chest. He brushed Sebastion off and sat up. Skye rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Your mother wants you to go to the dining quarters." said Sebastion.

Skye followed Sebastion to the dining quarters and found his grandmother sitting on a clam, eating a breakfast of seaweed. There was also a plate of seaweed in front of an empty clam chair.

"Sit down, Skye." said the queen. "Eat some seaweed. I know it's not what you're used to eating."

Skye sat down in the clam chair. He wished he had some fish, but he knew merpeople wouldn't eat their own kind. No wonder why his father never ate seafood.

"You grew up to be a handsome man." said the queen. "You look just like Sora. He and your mother raised a wonderful child."

Skye tried some of the seaweed. It wasn't so bad. So, he kept eating. As he ate, the thought. He wasn't a child anymore or a man yet. Oh well.

Meanwhile, back on the surface, Sora went to Skye's room to wake him up. Kairi had just finished cooking breakfast and wanted Skye to come down to eat. Sora opened the door and saw that Skye's bed was left untouched. There was a note on it, though.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_ it said._ I'm going to spend the next few nights over with Nicky and Rebecca, so don't go looking for me. Love you both, Skye._

Sora took the note with him and went to the kitchen.

"Kairi, Skye left a note saying that he'll be over at Nicky and Rebecca for a few days." said Sora, making a grim face.

"What's the matter, Sora?" asked Kairi.

"I think something's up." said Sora. "I better go over to Riku's to check on things..."

"Sora, I think you should lay off Skye." said Kairi. "Relax and stop being so worried. Besides, I think we can have some time to go somewhere romantic."

Sora smiled a little. "Maybe." he said. "Then let's go to the carnival. I heard they're in town."

"That's the man I married!" Kairi said happily...

Sora smiled...


	6. Axel's favor

**Hurky: Sorry for the long wait, but I've had too much to do, with work and the holidays and everything.**

**Sora: So here's a short chapter! Enjoy and have a Happy New Year!!**

**

* * *

**For Skye the days he was permitted to be a merman finally were up. He had to go back to the surface to resume his normal life there. And his parents might have been getting worried. 

Skye swam up to the top of the sea, where he was to come back out and turn back into a human. He reached his destination and found himself with legs once again. Skye smiled. He couldn't wait to go back home. He knew so much more now about his father. He also learned that Nicky and Rebecca's father Riku was a former merman. His grandmother had told him everything. He swam all the way to shore and walked out to the sand. He ran all the way home, drying himself off.

He was reunited with his parents as soon as he got home. All was well for a few days, until Skye was hanging out at that big rock even though his father told him not to. He sat there, staring at the ocean, hoping that he could one day be able to go back under. That was when Axel had surfaced from the water below him.

"Skye!" he said.

Skye turned to find Axel in the water. His face lit up. "Hey!" he said in a happy tone of voice.

Axel turned himself into a human and joined Skye on the rock.

"Remember when I turned you into a merboy, right?" began Axel. "I said that you had to perform one favor for me."

Skye stared at Axel. "Sssssooooo?" he asked, waiting for the point of the question.

"So, I would like for you to do that favor." finished Axel. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial filled with a red liquid. He handed it to Skye. "I want you to kill your father."

Skye stopped dead in his tracks. Kill his own father? He can never do that! He can't destroy one of the people responsible for his existence. If people found out Skye killed Sora, everyone would hate him for the rest of his life, especially, Kairi, his own mother.

"There's no way I'm doing this!" Skye cried angrily.

"Well, if you don't, then I'll go kill _both_ your parents." Axel said with a sneer. "Then _you'll_ be next. You don't want that now, do you?"

Skye felt scared. He stood up and jumped off the rock. He turned to Axel. "Fine, I'll do it." he lied. "It will take a while."

"Take your time." said Axel hungrily. "I want to see Sora die a slow and painful death."

Skye shuddered and walked off. No wonder why his father had said Axel was bad news. He was an evil sea warlock. He had been plotting to avenge Ansem's death against Sora since Sora was a teenager. Then, after he got married and they had Skye, Axel had been thinking of ways to use him against his father. And now, it was working. Skye ran all the way home and found his father sitting outside.

"Skye!!" he said. "You're home. Your mother went out shopping. She needs to stop with those 12 hour department store sales."

He laughed and so did Skye, but he laughed a nervous laugh. Sora noticed something wrong.

"Skye, is something wrong?" asked Sora. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." lied Skye. "Just nervous about school. Those finals practically kill people."

"Well, all you need to do is study." assured Sora.

Skye smiled a small smile. "You're right. I'm sure I'll do okay." he said. "Hey, you want something to drink?"

"Sure, Skye, that would be nice." replied Sora. "This heat's been getting to me."

Skye walked inside his house and to the kitchen. He poured two glasses of lemonade. Skye took out the vial, opened it, and dumped it into one of the glasses. The redness of the liquid disappeared and Skye took the drinks outside. He handed one to Sora.

"Thanks, Skye." Sora said. He and his son both gulped their lemonades. They sat silent for a minute or two.

"I heard that the Summer Festival is coming up." said Sora. He turned to Skye. "Maybe you could take Rebecca. I heard-Skye, are you alright?"

Skye began to feel a sharp pain all over his body. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine!" he lied. The pain began to get worse. He fell out of his chair and began to scream in pain.

"SKYE!!!" cried Sora.

Everything went black for Skye until he opened his eyes later in a white environment. _Am I dead?_ thought Skye.

"He's awake." said a familiar female voice who was standing over him. She had long red hair. It was his mother! His father was on the other side of his bed. Skye figured he wasn't dead.

"What happened?" Skye asked weakly.

"You suffered the effects of some kind of poison." explained Kairi. "No one knows where it came from."


	7. Skye in the hospital, Sora investigates

"What happened?" repeated Skye, feeling sick and weak at the same time.

"You were poisoned." explained Sora. His eyes were red from crying. Skye felt that he couldn't kill someone who loved him that much. That was why Skye had tried to kill himself.

A woman with long brown hair, a white coat, and a pink dress walked in. It was Aerith but her name was also Dr. Gainsborough since it was her last name in FFVII. She stopped next to Skye's bed.

"I see you finally woke up." she said. She looked through a bunch of papers in her hand. "The test results are in. The blood test reveals that Skye has suffered great damage due to the poison."

"But Dr. Gainsborough, how did he get poisoned?" asked Kairi, tearing up a tissue in her hands. Her eyes were also red from crying.

"It was revealed that he got it from drinking lemonade." replied Aerith.

"Lemonade?" asked Sora angrily. "I just drank the same lemonade from the same pitcher and I turned out to be fine! I don't understand it..."

"Then my only guess is that it was tainted." said Aerith. "I can't really explain it myself. Maybe there was a toxin in Skye that made him react differently. I'll need to run another test, but for now, I'll give him a few more medications to help fight the poison." Then, she walked out.

Everyone was silent in the room. Sora immediately knew something was up. He knew Skye had a secret that he wouldn't tell him. Sora knew Skye wouldn't tell him on his own, so he would have to _make_ Skye tell him one way or the other.

"Skye, I know you poisoned yourself." said Sora.

Kairi jumped in her seat. "What?" she cried.

Skye closed his eyes. He could never really lie to his father because he always knew when he was lying or hiding something. And he would grill him until he finally did tell the truth. He opened his eyes again. He didn't know what to say.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Sora, crossing his arms.

"How do you know he did this to himself?" asked Kairi.

"I just do." replied Sora. "I have a father's instinct."

Skye wanted to laugh at that one. He's heard of mother's instincts before, but a father's? Come on!! Maybe there was an instinct for all parents. And then again, Skye remembered that his father was a merman, so he could have merman instincts, too. Then a plan hatched in Skye's head. He could pretend to pass out to avoid his father. He felt that he wasn't ready to tell Sora the truth.

"Ugh, I feel..." Skye said in a weaker voice. "A little...dizzy..."

He laid back on his pillows and closed his eyes.

"OMG, Skye!" cried Kairi. She leaned over to him and gently stroked his spiky hair. She turned to Sora. "Let him rest before you pressure him, Sora."

Sora sighed. Trying to get answers from Skye won't work. He would have to investigate.

Skye opened his eyes again. "Mommy? Daddy?" he asked weakly. "Can you guys leave so I can get some rest?"

"Sure, sweetie." replied Kairi. She stood up and kissed Skye on the forehead. "We'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

Sora nodded. "Feel better." he said. Then, he walked out. Kairi followed him. Skye breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know how long he'll have to pull the pretending-to-pass-out act. Sora would find out about Axel sooner or later.

A few hours later, Rebecca and Nicky stopped by to see if Skye was home.

"Is Skye here?" asked Nicky.

"He's in the hospital." replied Sora. He saw this as a perfect opporunity to investigate. "Listen, guys, was Skye with you for the past three days?"

"Nope." said Rebecca.

"Sorry." said Nicky. "That's why we're here. We haven't seen him since the rock."

_So Skye lied to me,_ Sora thought in anger. "Well, thanks a lot." he said.

"Sorry to hear about Skye," said the twins, walking away.

Sora closed the door and turned his back. Right when he was about to talk away, he heard another knock. Sora answered the door to find his mother standing there, wearing a blue dress.

"Mom?" asked Sora in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here?"

The queen walked in to the house. Kairi walked in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, and stood next to Sora. She had been cooking dinner when she heard her mother-in-law walk in.

"It's about Skye." said the queen.

"He's in the hospital." Sora said. "He had gotten poisoned."

"Poisoned?" asked Sora's mom. "But I just saw him yesterday. As a merman."

"WHAT?" cried Sora and Kairi at the same time.

"You mean you didn't know?" asked the queen.

"Of course not!" said Sora. "We deliberately told him to stay away from certain parts and to only go out so far when he's in the water."

"But who turned him into a merman?" asked Kairi.

"Axel." answered Sora, feeling rage at the thought of that name. "I know it was him. I've seen Skye with him recently and I know he's been getting friendly with him. I had to punish him the other day for going to the rock."

Sora's mother put a hand on her chin and thought. "Hmm...Axel...didn't you two get into fights before you became a human?"

"Yes, but that was because we hated each other." replied Sora. "Ansem was his mentor. He really looked up to him. That was, until I defeated Ansem. I heard from Sebastion that Axel wanted to turn Skye against me. So I had to do what was best for all of us."

"But that doesn't explain the poisoning." said Kairi.

"Axel did it. I know it was." said Sora. He put on his jacket and picked up his car keys. "I'm going back to the hospital. I need to talk to Skye."

"Well, be back in time for dinner." said Kairi. "I'm making lasagna."

Sora smiled and walked out. He got into his car, drove to the hospital, and went to Skye's room.

"Skye?" asked Sora as he crept into his son's hospital room. "Are you-"

Right when he got to the bed, Sora found that his son was gone.


	8. Sora's return

Sora looked around frantcically for his son. He was nowhere to be found. Sora went to the nurse's station and asked about his son. They said that no one had gone to check up on Skye for a while. Sora went back to Skye's room to look for any clues. The bed was unmade and the machines that were attached to Skye were unhooked. The window had been open and the curtains were flying in the breeze. He then noticed the faint scent of Axel.

"Axel..." Sora said immediately.

Sora ran out of the hospital, got into his car, and drove home. He found his wife and mother waiting on the porch when he got there.

"Skye is missing!" said Sora as soon as he got out of the car.

"What?" cried Kairi. "My little baby..." Tears ran down her cheeks and Sora's mother walked over to comfort her.

"I think he was taken from the hospital." Sora said worriedly. "The machines were unhooked, Skye wasn't in his bed..."

"What are we going to do?" sobbed Kairi. "He's our baby, Sora. We've got to do something!"

"That's why I'm going in." said Sora. "Axel took Skye to the sea. I traced his scent to it. So I'll have to turn into a merman."

"Are you sure?" asked the queen. "You haven't been a merman even once since I gave you the power for your eighteenth birthday. You may not even remember how to swim with a tail."

"I think I remember." said Sora, taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He kicked off his shoes and took his wallet out of his pants pocket and handed everything to Kairi, who set them on the sand.

"Be careful, Sora." said Kairi.

Sora didn't say anything. He just put a finger to Kairi's lips. He replaced his finger with his lips, kissing her for about a minute. Then, he broke the kiss.

"Don't worry." he reassured. "I promise to be back, with Skye. Everything will be alright."

He walked over to the shore of the beach. He let the ocean breeze blow through his spiky hair. The scent of salt water hit Sora's nose, reminiscing about his days of being a merboy visiting the surface. Sora took a deep breath and dove into the water. As he swam, his hands glowed and he put them to the sides of his legs. He felt his legs fusing together and his feet turning into fins. Sora let go of his breath and inhaled the water as his lungs finished transforming from a human's to a merman. With the flick of his newly returned merman's tail, Sora sped even faster in the search for his son.

Meanwhile, in Ansem's old lair, Skye woke up.

"Unh..." he mumbled, opening his eyes. His vision was blurred at first, but then became clear. "Wh...where am I?"

He heard laughing in the distance. Evil laughter.

"I see you finally woke up." said the laughing voice.

Skye turned to see Axel, as a merman, swimming over to him. He stopped and floated in front of Skye. He crossed his arms.

"You are so naive." he said with a smirk on your face. "What were you thinking when you poisoned yourself and not your father, hm?"

Skye didn't say anything. He looked down and saw that his legs had been replaced by a tail. He was still wearing his hospital bracelet. And he noticed that he was pinned to the wall of the lair. His arms and tail had been tied down by ropes.

"What part of 'kill your father' didn't you understand?" asked Axel, swimming back and forth in front of Skye. "It doesn't take a genius to kill their own father. I didn't think you were stupid enough to drink to poison yourself. I thought it would have been easy for you to kill Sora, since he's set down so many rules to protect you. You hated those rules, which was why you disobeyed him. He only set those rules to protect you from _me_. He's just chicken."

_Chicken of what?_ thought Skye.

"You see, Sora killed my mentor, Ansem, when we were about fifteen years old." continued Axel. "He remained a human afterwords. He knows I want revenge, but he's been scared to come back down here, even though his mother gave him the power to morph from human to merman and back three years after defeating Ansem. He's never used it once."

"Think again!" said a voice.

Axel turned around and saw Sora floating there. Skye stared in shock at how cool Sora looked as a merman. His tail was long with bluish-green scales that shimmered in the moonlight. He was normally this man who had long legs and wore nothing but blue, a smile, and sometimes glasses, since he needed them to read. Sora looked cool in anything but he looked even cooler as a merman.

"Well well well." said Axel. "Long time no see, Sora. I see you returned to your true form."

"Let go of my son or else." Sora said angrily, slowly swimming forward.

Axel laughed an evil laugh. "Or else what?" he asked.

Sora held out a hand and out of nowhere, a cool looking staff that was similar to his mother's trident but had a large blue jewel on it appeared.

"Or face the dire consequences," he said. "And to prove I'm not playing..."

He pointed the trident at the large crystal ball, where it shattered into many pieces. The glass shards fell to the ground. Skye gasped. This wasn't the father he always knew. His father was normally joyous and peaceful, but right now, he was angry and looked serious with an evil twist. But he was like this because he loved and wanted to protect his son.

"You destroyed my crystal ball, ooh I'm so scared." Axel said sarcastically. He held up his fists and they glowed. "Let's see if that trident is any match against my powers!!"


	9. The final battle of the story

**Hurky: Just to let you know, this won't be much of a battle scene. I couldn't really think of much. I'm just trying to finish the story!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**

Sora took his trident and whacked Axel with it. He hit the ground with a loud _thud_. He got up and tried to blast Sora with a gust of power, but Sora used his trident to create a shield.

"You think a measly shield can stop me?" asked Axel with a sly grin. "Think again! Try this one for size!!"

He blasted a shield even more powerful than the first one and Sora put the shield back up. It could barely block it.

"Impressive." said Axel.

"Think you're a match against my power?" asked Sora, aiming and pointing his trident at Axel. A large blast shot out of the trident and had actually gotten Axel. He hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"I'm a better match than most of my opponents." said Axel, feeling the pain but determined for victory. "I'm simply too powerful!!"

"Then why do you sound so hurt?" asked Skye aloud.

"Quiet you!" said Axel, holding his hand out to shoot power at Skye. Sora noticed and immediately swam in front of his son and took the attack.

"DAD!!" cried Skye.

Sora fell to the ground, feeling immense pain. He had a few cuts and scratches all over his body.

"Stop hurting my father!!" yelled Skye.

"Well, you wouldn't hurt him for me, so I might as well do it myself!!" laughed Axel. He swam to Sora, who managed to float up. Axel put his hands on his hips. "You were such a spoiled brat. You had everything. Royalty, people who love you, the sea all to yourself, why did you give all that up?"

Sora grunted in pain. "Because I wanted a life outside these waters." he said weakly. "I-I did it because of Kairi. And now I'm also doing it for Skye."

Axel smirked. He raised his hands once again and illuminated in power. He was ready to finish Sora off. Suddenly, he was knocked down and out cold. Sora's eyes widened in surprise to see who had done it. There swam a merman with long silver hair, a muscular chest, and a long tail holding a baseball bat. He grinned.

"Your mom told me you may have needed some help!!" he said, dropping the bat.

Sora smiled. "Riku!" he said. His smile immediately faded and he swam over to Axel. "He's knocked out. Untie Skye and take him to the surface."

Riku nodded. He swam over to Skye and untied him. Skye immediately darted to his father and gave him a big hug.

"Ooh, easy there, Skye!" said Sora in the hug. It hurt everywhere for him. It was a short but brief hug. But it felt like a long time. Sora turned to Riku. "Go while you still can!"

Riku nodded. Skye let go of his father.

"Good luck, Dad." he said.

Sora smiled. That was when Axel woke up and Skye passed out from the poison. Sora got his trident ready...

Skye was out for a long time. He didn't know for how long, until he finally woke up in his bed. It was two days later. Skye woke up in his bed, as a human. He was wearing his pajamas and the hospital bracelet had been snapped off. He thought he had a dream.

"Whoa, what a dream..." he mumbled.

"It wasn't a dream." said a voice.

Skye turned to the doorway to find his mother walking in. She sat on his bed.

"You were out for two days." she said. Without another word, she leaned forward and kissed Skye on the forehead. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Skye smiled. Then, he realized something. "Mom, where's Dad? Did he win against-" he asked until his mom cut him off.

"-Shhh..." shushed Kairi gently. "Everything has been taken care of. Your father managed to defeat Axel. Right now, he's resting. He's injured and exhausted, but he'll be fine. Your grandmother made you an antidote to the poison. We gave it to you when Riku came back with you."

After a briefing of the events that occurred in the past two days, Skye excused himself from his room. He tiptoed over to his parents' bedroom. The door was open ajar, but Skye silently opened it. It didn't creak, like how doors normally did when being slowly opened. Skye walked in and found Sora, lying in the bed he shared with Kairi, asleep. He was a human again, and he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and his favorite pajama bottoms, red with the Kool-Aid man on it. Kairi had given them to him about a year ago as one of the many birthday gifts she always got him. But he had the blankets drawn to above his waist and he was all bandaged up.

_That fight must have gotten really intense while I was out,_ thought Skye. He walked over to the bed and sat on the side where Kairi normally slept.

Sora opened his eyes as soon as he felt someone sitting next to him. He turned to his left and saw his son.

"Skye?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, Dad?" asked Skye.

Sora was silent for a minute. Then, he smiled. "I defeated him." he said...

* * *

**Hurky: The next chapter is the last and final chapter. The rest of the battle scene will be described there. Right now, I'm too sleepy.**

**Riku: Then I'll describe it!**

**Sora: Puh-lease, you can't write stories to save your life!!**

**Riku: Screw you, Sora. Anyways, please review!!!**


	10. The End

**Hurky: It's the last chapter of The Little Merboy 2!!**

**Riku: Nice!!**

**Hurky: Sorry for making you wait so long, but I started college recently and have had a ton of work to do. Plus major writer's block.**

**Sora: So without further ado, here's the final chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"...I defeated Axel," Sora repeated weakly. He felt so tired yet victorious.

Skye smiled. "Dad..." he said.

"I see you've woken up, sleepyhead," said a female voice.

Sora and Skye turned to find Kairi standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Skye. "How are you feeling, Sora?" she asked.

Sora used his elbows to prop himself up on his pillows. "Unh...just a little...better," he replied feeling twinges of pain all over his body. "But I should be fine within the next few days. How long was I out of it?"

"Two days," replied Kairi. "Skye just woke up, too, but I think he's fine now."

Skye nodded. He realized that he felt a lot like his old self again.

"I think we should leave you alone, Sora. You need your rest," said Kairi. "Come on, Skye."

"No, Kairi, let Skye stay with me," protested Sora.

Kairi nodded. Without another word, she got up and walked out of the room.

"So what happened after I left?" asked Skye, feeling curious.

"Well, it's a long story, but here goes..." began Sora...

* * *

**Two days earlier...**

Back in the sea, the battle between Sora and Axel was still raging on. Axel opened his hands up and a shiny, black trident lined with purple and green jewels appeared in them.

"Take a look at my trident," he said, swinging the trident around, "Ansem created it especially for me with his own power years before you messed things up. He wanted to make me an apprentice. I would have been next in line to take over the sea after Ansem did it, but all my dreams were crushed no thanks to you!"

He took a swing at Sora with the trident but Sora blocked it with his own. Sora then swung at Axel but he, too, blocked the trident. They began to spar trident to trident. They clanked together, in hopes of hurting one another. Sora hated to hurt people, but this was for the sake of the people he loved.

Suddenly, Axel's trident scraped the skin on Sora's chest. Sora yelped in pain and put a hand to his chest. He saw blood seep out from it. It was a gash that was maybe 14 inches long. He felt a little dizzy and sunk to the ocean floor. His breathing was shallow and heavy.

"Aw, did I hurt the wittle pwince?" asked Axel in a babyish tone. "Your mommy can't save you and nothing else will. Give up now and hand me your trident. It's more powerful than your own mother's!"

Sora turned and looked at the trident in his hand. Indeed, his mother created and gave him the trident as a wedding present. She had combined some of her and Ethan's own powers to create it. There was no way he was going to give this trident up. The sea would be in great danger if he did.

"Never!" he cried.

Axel smirked. "Then you leave me no choice," he said in a calm voice but then rage rose in his voice. "BUT TO KILL YOU!!"

He pointed the sharp end of the trident and was about to stab Sora with it when he felt something piercing into his own chest. He looked down and saw Sora's trident inside his chest. He also felt the end of the trident sticking out of his back. Sora pulled his trident out of Axel, causing him to scream in pain.

Sora smirked. "Looks like I beat you to your own game," he said.

Axel just floated there in disbelief and shock. "You may have won this round..." he began to say but fell to the floor and never got back up.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "It's over," he said to himself. He turned around and began to swim back to the shore...

Meanwhile, back at the shore, Riku and Skye were human again. Riku had Skye on his lap, cleaning up his wounds. Sora's mother handed Riku a vial filled with a blue liquid.

"I meant to go see Skye in the hospital to give this to him," she explained. "Give this to him."

Riku, nodded. He took the vial, opened it, and held it to Skye's lips and poured it into his mouth. The passed out boy swallowed it without waking up.

Suddenly, Sora emerged from the water, a human again, wearing nothing but his blue swim trunks. His trident had disappeared. He was able to make it appear and disappear (**Hurky: Like you know how he does it with the keyblade**). He was bruised all over, including the gash on his chest.

"Sora!" cried Kairi, running to her husband. The queen and Riku (with Skye in his arms) also ran to him.

Sora stopped in his tracks. He cracked a tiny smile. "I did it." he said. Then, he passed out from all his injuries...

* * *

**Back with Sora and Skye...**

Sora lifted up his shirt to check out his wound. It was all bandaged up. Sora put his hand on it and felt a sharp pain come to his chest.

"I'm just glad it's over," he said.

"And I'm happy to have you back!" Skye said.

Sora smiled. "Same here, Skye. I'm glad I have you back." he said.

He yawned and lied back down on his pillows. "I'm going to try and get...more...rest..." he said, drifting to sleep. Finally, he closed his eyes and dozed off. Skye slowly slid off his parents' bed and went to go join his mother...

A month had passed before Sora was nearly back to normal. He spent a week after the battle resting but after that, he was up and walking around. Skye never went back into the ocean. He wasn't quite ready to go back yet. Until one day...

Sora and Skye were walking the shores of the beach one afternoon. Suddenly, Sora brought up the incident from last month.

"Skye, I came very close to losing you," he said.

Skye looked down at his feet. "I know. And I almost lost you, too." he said sadly.

"But I feel like this was all my fault." said Sora.

Skye looked up in surprise. "How?" he asked.

"It was my fault for not telling you about our heritage. The merpeople heritage. I just wanted to protect you from the dangers. Skye, you're my son and I love you very much, but it hurts me on the inside to see you fall into danger." continued Sora. "I should have told you in the first place. The more I forbade you from the ocean, the more you wanted to go to it. You remind me of myself when I was your age. I had wanted to become a human and I never thought about actually becoming one until I fell in love with your mother.

"In order for me to become a human, I had to disobey my own mother and I hated to do that. Believe me, I learned a lesson after my incident with Ansem. I remember how happy I felt when my mother finally let me become a human for good. I don't want to lose you, Skye. I promised myself to do everything I could in my power to protect you from the first time I held you in my arms as a baby to when you're old enough to leave us. I feel so stupid for not doing-"

"-You have done a good job with protecting me," Skye pointed out. "You always told me never to be out alone after dark, never talk to strangers, don't eat any food dropped on the floor and the five second rule is not an exception, and told me the difference between good milk and sour milk..."

"Hey, I had to learn the hard way about sour milk!" Sora said with a laugh. "One of the first things I learned about as a human was that milk doesn't stay good forever. You need to put it in the refridgerator!"

They continued walking. "So I'm going to do this: I'm going to give you the power to morph from a human to a merman." finished Sora.

Skye's eyes lit up. "Really?" he cried excitedly.

Sora nodded.

"Alright!!" cheered Skye, throwing a fist into the air. Then his smile faded. "But then doesn't that mean that you lose that power?"

Sora shook his head. "We can give the power but not lose it. I'll still have my power once I give it to you." he explained. He held out a hand to Skye, who took it. Sora closed his eyes and began to transmit the power to his son. Skye felt a tingling sensation in his arm as the power went from his father to him. Finally, Sora let go. "Let's go for a swim."

Skye pulled off his shirt and immediately ran to the ocean. His father followed with him.

As Sora walked to the water, he thought about the first time he let Skye go into the water when he was just a toddler. It was not too far from where they were now. Skye was wearing those Little Swimmers pants and Kairi held him as she waded out to the water with Sora. Skye was laughing and having fun. He loved the feeling of the cool, clear water all over his little body. Then his parents sat him down on the shore and Skye splashed the water washing all over his lower part of the body. You couldn't get this in a bath.

Sora laughed to himself at that memory. This was just like that time, only Skye was testing out his new power.

"Come on, Dad!" Skye called.

Sora snapped back to reality and looked out to the sea. Skye was already far out.

"Coming, Skye!" he yelled.

His son dove into the water, revealing his fins. Sora grinned and also dove into the water, transforming as he swam to Skye. He finally reached him under the water.

"So, what now, Dad?" asked Skye.

Sora scanned the horizon. Then, he got an idea. "Let me go show you something," he said. "You stayed in my room, right? Let's go head there."

Skye grinned and immediately darted to the west. "I'll race ya!" he yelled.

Sora flicked his tail and followed. He tried to catch up to his son, but he was slower than he thought. When Sora was Skye's age, he was able to swim at lightning speeds, but he was a little slower now that he was in his mid-thirties.

"Slow poke!" teased Skye when his father reached his room.

Sora ignored his son's comment and swam into his old room. He gazed at all the treasures.

"Hasn't changed a bit," he said.

Skye swam in. "So what is it that you wanted to show me, Dad?" he asked.

Sora swam over to a painting of people in a village that was hanging on the wall. "This," he said.

"A painting?" asked Skye.

"No, what's behind it," replied Sora. He moved the painting off the wall to reveal a hole to another room. He swam inside it and Skye followed. There, stood a statue of a girl with short hair about Skye's age, wearing a long gown. She was frozen in a standing position.

"She's pretty, Dad," Skye said in awe. "Who is she?"

"She's your mother." replied Sora.

"Are you serious?" asked Skye.

Sora nodded. "I found it the morning after I rescued Kairi." he said. "You're the first person to see it."

Skye smiled. "I'm so happy you showed me this." he said. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome." said Sora. "Come on, let's go. I know you want to go explore other things."

"Let's go then!!" said Skye, swimming out of the room. Sora laughed...

**The End.**

* * *

**Hurky: Yes!! I finally completed a story after a long time!!!**

**Kairi: That was beautiful.**

**Riku: Yeah. Glad it's done.**

**Sora: Hurky would like to thank all her reviewers. Thanks a lot!!**


End file.
